Portal Puzzle
by CookieCrumble12
Summary: Hi this is CookieCrumble12 with my brand new story Portal Puzzle! Big thanks to PopcornWolf10 with helping me name my first chapter and help me write summary! One night young Michelangelo finds a purple glow which leads him to a mysterious Kraang portal,his brothers following suit. The four brothers encounter different worlds full of good and n they survive?
1. It all started with a glow

Mikey gazed up at the star soaked sky whilst his brothers kept a look out for any sign of action. They had been on protrol for hours and there hadn't been a problem, as a result Mikey was bored out of his mind. The turtles decided to split off, so Mikey began to wander on the roof tops. After roaming the roof tops for hours Mikey saw a purple glow coming from the abandoned warehouse across the street.

Intrigued, Mikey swiftly found himself in one of the kraang's labs hidden behind some mysterious tanks filled with a green liquid - it was mutagen. Curious of his surroundings Mikey started to stealthily move round the lab the Kraang didn't see him at least he thought so...

"The ones known as the turtles are in our lab," the closest kraang robot to Mikey said in its usual robotic tone.

Cursing under his breath Mikey began to take out the kraang robots however more and more kept entering - he was trapped. When a kraang robot was griping hard on his prisoner (Mikey) his head flung right across the room. Mikey looked to his left standing a few feet from him was his brother taking out the kraang one by one. Raphael was here to free Mikey.

Relived Mikey broke the grip of all the kraang clinging onto his arm, in a few seconds Mikey was free when he noticed something in the corner of the room, a passage, with the same glowing purple from earlier on. His curiosity took over his mind he entered the long, narrow passage way leaving his older brother to battle the kraang. By now Mikey was half way through the the passage when he stopped with a abrupt holt. On the wall was a metal chip glowing purple. Suddenly he heard kraang coming his way without thinking about what he had done Mikey swiped the kraang chip of the wall and raced down the corridor. In the distant he could hear his brother shouting for help,at that moment Mikey knew his brother needed him. He had to go to save him. However there was one problem... the youngest brother was lost in this corridor leading to all different directions... Mikey was lost.

Reaching for his t-phone, which had slipped out of Mikey's hand, it gave Mikey a idea. Instead of dropping the t-phone he should be using it to call Leo and Donnie to come help him. He dialled Leo's number...

Clumsily Mikey dropped his t-phone again but as he did he placed the chip on a weird looking table. Oddly the chip fitted in a space however Mikey didn't notice. He bent down to pick up his t-phone when a portal opened and the youngest brother was sucked in

 ** _Meanwhile..._** "Hello, Mikey... MIKEY! " Leo said in a panicked voice" MIKEY... HELLO MIKEY... MIKEY! "

" What's wrong?" Donnie asked (concerned about his brother)

"Mikey is in trouble, "Leo replied" We need to track him down and Raph,"

 ** _Ten long minutes later..._** "Donnie I think Mikey has been here," Leo said whilst pointing at Mikey's t-phone and a tear of Mikey's bandanna.

"I think I have a idea where he has gone," Donnie murmured whilst pointing at the open portal...


	2. Welcome to a new dimension!

**Hey peeps! It's me Cookie! So there is a few things I need to say before you read the chapter.**

 **One**

 **Am sorry about the REALLY huge gap in between chapter 1 and chapter** **2**

 **Two**

 **I** **know what's the readers will be saying on their review. Something along the lines of...** **Why has publishing a chapter took so long?** **Well please don't. I am aware of my slowness and I don't need people making me feel worse about it. So if you have nothing nice to say then leave.**

 **Three**

 **IF there are sections in bold in the story its the authors talking ( am the author!)**

 **Four**

 **Thank you Ninja Says Hi and PopcornWolf10 for leaving me reviews on this story (and many others). And all reviews from each of you have been nothing but nice. See people it isn't that hard to be nice!**

 **Okay now that's done.**

 **Hope you enjoy! :)**

"Whoa."Mikey whispered,in front of him was a brooding dimension,were Robot like creatures roamed.

" This place is-

"Weird." an unfamiliar voice finished Mikey's sentence. Young Michelangelo scanned the area.

"Oh, you won't see me." the voice laughed like he knew Mikey was looking for him.

 **Cookie: Or she, the voice could be a she!**

"Show yourself!" Mikey shouted trying hard not to show the fear in his voice; he clutched his nunchucks - he has prepared to battle.

"Oh little mutant, I could sense you fear miles away!"the voice roared in laughter.

"It's... it's not... f... funny, " Mikey stuttered "And... am... n...not...s...scared!"

" Keep dreaming!" the voice bellowed.

"Goodbye!" he didn't want to talk anymore.

"Oh you can't get rid of me that easy." the voice crackled. This annoyed Mikey:he just wanted to go home however he can't when a peculiar voice is stalking him.To make matters worse the portal had teleported when he entered this dimension. When the uncanny voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

"So, I see you have found." the voice stopped suddenly.

"Found what?" Mikey, who was slightly confused, said "do you mean...this place?"

"Errrr yeah." the voice stiffly replied.

"Long story." Michelangelo sighed.

"Well you aren't going to be leaving this place soon." the voice said - it seemed it was interested in Mikey's life.

 _A long story later..._

"Okay, reveal yourself." nothing happened "but you promised!" Mikey whinned.

"I'll reveal my true identity when the time is right." calmly the voice answered.

"That's something-" Mikey stopped talking he didn't want to release one of his friends names.

"Carry on." patiently the voice said. Mikey thought about this - he decided to tell the voice about his friend.

"Thats something Misty would say!" Mikey yelled "are you happy now?"

"Did you say Misty?" the voice asked in an tense tone.

"Yeah! She is awesome!" Michelangelo answered. He thought to himself as he said these words.

 _Why does he sound so worried?_

 **Cookie: Or she, the voice could be a she!**

"Well, I'll see you in the future young Michelangelo." silence stretched out - it seemed like the voice has abandoned Mikey however he-

 **Cookie: Or she, the voice could be a she!**

was still watching, uneasily...

 **Sorry about the short chapter, actually am not sorry because it's about quality not quantity. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter I PROMISE the next chapter will be out SOON.**

 **All reviews are appreciated (well the nice ones) like always.**

 **Bye guys!!!!!**


End file.
